Naruto OC story collection
by firedemon95
Summary: This is a collection of my OC Kisa. There will be tons of different kinds of pairings and number of people in the pairing. There will be Yuri I'm still not quite sure there will be Yaoi. Please vote when asked. XD
1. Kisa Nakamura INFO

Info about the OC in this story.

Name- Kisa Nakamura.

Looks- Long blood red hair that falls to her thighs in a long single braid. Her breasts are larger than Hinata's.

Age- 16.

Her personality and relationship between the characters will become evident as chapters are added.

I hope you enjoy reading this.


	2. Girls will be Girls

Firedemon95- I get bored really easily. So I wrote a boat load of things on my Ipod so I thought I might as well post them.

**This is a Yuri pairing between one of my OCs, Hinata and Ino. **

You, Ino and Hinata rushed towards the cabin as rain began to pour directly on your heads. You were the first through the door. You slammed your back against the wall by the door as Hinata and Ino came in behind you. You smiled as you tried to breathe.  
>"Well, that was an interesting swim, wasn't it?" you giggled.<br>"Yeah," Ino panted. Hinata looked around the cabin before looking at the clock.  
>"What's taking Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru so long?" she asked. You looked around and shrugged.<br>"I have no idea, but if they don't get here soon I don't know how I'm going to get ride of this feeling. I'm horny and I'm so not doing it by myself," Ino remarked taking a seat on the couch. Hinata nodded as she took a seat beside her.

You smirked as you walked over to the side of the couch and leaned against the back.  
>"I think I have a way to get ride of it," you say, a sly smirk spreading across your face. Ino turned back to look at you.<br>"Oh, yeah? What is it you propose we do?" You smiled and then slammed your lips against hers. As your lips glided over each others you heard a slight gasp escape from Hinata. You continued to smirk as your tongue slid into Ino's mouth and began wrestling with her own. You let your hands slip beneath the dark purple bikini top and message her hardening mounds. You both pulled away for air and looked at Hinata. Her face was as red as a tomato. Her fingers were busy tangling themselves together. You smirked as you climbed over the couch and straddled her hips. You placed you index finger and thumb under her chin and brought her face up to look at you. She tried to avoid eye contact until you slammed your lips into hers. It took her a second, but she eventually kissed you back with as much force and hunger as yourself. You pulled back and smirked at them.  
>"Come on, you two. Let's go up stairs to a comfier place," They nodded as they followed up stairs. You opened the door to your room and ushered them in.<p>

They quickly entered and slammed their lips into each others. You walked up behind Ino and began undoing her bikini top. Once the top was discarded on the floor, your hands wrapped around her and began squeezing the hard mounds. As you continued to message her breasts you latched your mouth on her neck and began sucking. She moaned as she arched her neck. Hinata reached behind herself and undid her own top. She pulled it over her head and shook her hair out. You and Ino grinned as you watched her bountiful breasts. You shivered, grabbed both of their hands and pulled them over to the bed. You turned around and started assaulting Hinata's lips. Your hands wondered along her sides and then they moved up and cupped themselves around her breasts. As you continued to ravish Hinata with attention, Ino pushed you both onto the bed with Hinata looming over you. Ino began kissing your sides and running her fingers along Hinata's side as Hinata reached around you and undid your bikini top. Your breasts bounced down with a relieving feel. As they rocked across your chest they soaked up the cold air, becoming harder. Hinata smirked as she swirled her tongue around the pink nub.

Ino watched as Hinata inhaled your breast. Wanting to take part in the session of ravishing, Ino crawled to you lower regions and pressed against your bikini bottoms. You gasped at the sudden feel of something at your lower entrance. Hinata then bit on you nipple and inhaled your breast deeper into her throat. You arched your back, sending your breast deeper than when she inhaled. Ino took that as an opportunity to peel your bottoms away. Hinata then switched to your other breast as she peeled her own bottoms away. Ino rubbed her finger up and down your lower lips and gently pushed in. She crooked her fingers and began wiggling them. You gasped as you peeled Hinata away from your breasts and pulled her up. You pushed her up so her breasts were dangling in front of your mouth. As Ino pulled out and inserted another finger, you engulfed Hinata's breast. Hinata pushed her breast deep into your mouth as Ino inserted another finger into you. Her finger thrusting became faster and faster with each passing second. As her fingers thrusted inwards, you bucked down.

Your mouth released Hinata's breast as you screamed Ino's name, sending a white liquid dripping down her fingers. She looked at her fingers before smirking.  
>"Hinata, do you want to taste her?" Ino grinned. Hinata nodded, she turned around and engulfed her fingers in her mouth. You watched silently as she pulled and re-inserted Ino's fingers in her mouth. Her pink tongue swirled and licked along her fingers, cleaning the fluid from her fingers. When she was done she pulled her fingers away and licked her lips. She turned back to you, leaned down, pressed her breasts against yours and leaned into your ear.<br>"You taste delicious," she then proceed to lick the shell of your ear. You sat up and turned to Ino. You smirked before lowering your head between her legs. Hinata crawled over top of you and latched her mouth on Ino's neck. Ino was still wearing her bikini bottom, so you pushed it aside and poked your tongue against her weeping folds. She wiggled her hips as you tore the soaking fabric away from her hips. You smirked as you twirled your tongue into her clit. You began thrusting your head back and forth, wiggling your tongue in the process. Hinata then abandoned her position on Ino's neck and took up a spot on her breasts. You then inserted a finger in with your tongue. You continued thrusting as she moaned deeper.

You inserted another finger as you watched her fingers and toes curled with ecstasy. Within a few more thrusts Ino released against your fingers and tongue. You licked your lips and then quickly stuck your already slick fingers inside Hinata. She gasped at the sudden intrusion. You then quickly inserted another finger as your pace quickened. As you continued to finger her, she leaned her head against Ino's shoulder. Her breathing became shallow and fast as you continued.  
>"K…Kis…GAH!... KISA!" she screeched, releasing herself all over your fingers. You and Hinata fell on top of Ino and began panting deeply. You snuggled against Ino's leg as you gazed up at her and Hinata. Ino had began playing with Hinata's hair. It was minutes later when the three of you regained your breath.<br>"Do you guys want to go for round two?" you grinned. Hinata and Ino looked at you, then each other and then back at you. A smirk began weaving itself across their faces. They turned back to you and nodded.  
>"Oh, yeah," Ino beamed. You sat up and positioned yourself better. Ino and Hinata soon got the idea as you laid on your side and opened your legs.<p>

Hinata rested her head on your leg and did the same with her body. Ino laid her head on Hinata's leg and placed her legs above your head. You lifted your head as she scooted her leg underneath it. You each took turns pushing and twirling your tongues in each other clits. Soon you yourself inserted a finger in Ino. She then moaned into Hinata as she hooked her tongue, which then cause Hinata to moan into you and then the domino effect happened to Ino. You being a bit bolder then with one of them, you pulled your tongue out and kissed her seeping folds. Each of you then began picking up the pace before all three of you came at the same time. You cleaned Ino up and pushed away from her pussy. Slowly, you crawled up to your pillow. You flopped down and tried to breathe. Soon Hinata and Ino crawled up and laid on your chest. They placed their hands on their hips as you wrapped your arms around their shoulders. You kissed their heads as they snuggled deeper into your chest.  
>"Hey, Ino, Kisa. This night doesn't change anything, does it?" Hinata quietly asked.<br>"It doesn't change a thing, Hinata. Not a thing," Soon the three of you fell asleep in each others arms.

Firedemon95- Thank you for reading. Please comment and review. PLEASE!


	3. Halloween Party Choas

Firedemon95- This one a pairing between Kisa and Sasuke. Hahahaha.

Today was your favorite day. Halloween. A day were you could dress up and no one would stare at you weirdly. You were busy putting your costume pieces together in your room when the phone rand. You went to answer it before looking at the clock. After you looked at the clock you went back to getting ready. Once your costume was on you looked at yourself in the mirror. You wore a simple black dress that fell to your knees. It arched low around your breasts. You pulled a sequence head band over your hair and then pulled a white garter up your thigh. You gave yourself a quick look before leaving the room. You headed towards the door and up on your ankle high high heels. With a tap of your foot you walked out the door and headed towards Ino's house.

You were outside; you could hear music and see black figures in the windows. You walked up to the door. You were about to knock when someone placed a hand on your shoulder.  
>"Hey, there, Gorgeous," You turned around to find your boyfriend, Sasuke. He wore a black pin stripped suit, freshly polished dress shoes, a fedora and tucked in the jacket pocket was a dark red rose. You scanned him and down a few timed before nodding in approval.<br>"I see our theme is working," you grinned. He smiled in return before knocking. It took a minute, but Ino opened the door. You took a few steps back, taking in what she was wearing. It was a low cut nurse uniform. You nervously grinned as she motioned for you guys to come in.

~2 hours later~

You had been drinking on and off for the past hour so you had a slight buzz. It was something you could handle, but to be on the safe side you leaned on the counter beside Sasuke as he took a bite of a freshly dipped carrot. As you watched him from the corner of your eye, this feeling began wrapping itself around your stomach. It kept urging you to strip him down and begin pleasuring him and yourself. You shifted your weight so you were leaning on him. He looked at you, the carrot still hanging out of his mouth. You stood on your tip toes and took a bite of the exposed carrot taking his fedora with you, your lips brushed against his as placed the fedora on your own head. He jumped back in surprise before he finished the carrot off the kissed you rather roughly. You pushed hard against his lips as his snaked down to your hips.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at you, his yes half lidded. A small smirk spread across his face. He leaned into your ear so he would be heard over the music.  
>"Let's go back to my place. This part isn't fun any more," he whispered. You quickly nodded as you placed your empty cup on the counter and placed his fedora back on his head. You both left the house and headed in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Once you guys were inside of the front door the two of you had a hard time peeling your shoes away from your feet. Due to the fact that when either of you weren't looking the other would get you from behind. Finally, your shoes were off and you two rushed up stairs and into Sasuke's room.<p>

As he began peeling the suit away, you rolled your skirt up and over your head and tore the headband off your head. You relieved your leg of the garter, leaving you in only a black lace push up bra and matching panties. You took a seat on Sasuke's bed as he finally removed his last piece of clothing. He turned away from his stack of clothes to find you sitting patiently on his bed. You stood up, walked over to him and pushed him into the bed. Once he was seated, you straddled his hips and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands wondered up and down your sides as something began poking your thigh. You slammed your lips against his as his hands found the small of your back.

They began crawling up until they found your bra clasp. He pulled and the hooks undid themselves. His hands waltzed up to your shoulder and proceeded to take the bra off the rest of the way. He dropped the bra on the floor as his free hand cupped you breast. His thumb rubbed against you erect nipple. You tossed your head back as you moaned out loud. As he continued to mess with hardening mound, you placed a hand on his bare chest and pushed him down into the comforter. You smirked as you tossed your hair over your shoulder and leaned against his chest. As your chests touched, you put a little more pressure on your own, pushing your breasts into his chest.

As you continued to push, you kissed the side of his neck and continued down his body. He bucked slightly as you approached his boxers. You raked your fingers over his hips and then tucked them beneath the elastic. You pulled the fabric away releasing his length. You tossed them aside as you pumped your hand up and down his member. You continued as Sasuke began to moan.  
>"Kisa….. I need…. You," you nodded as you tore your own panties away. You then crawled on top of Sasuke. You adjusted you stance and gently pushed down. Your entrance engulfed Sasuke inch by inch. Once he was sheathed inside you, you were sitting on his hips. You braced your weight by placing your hands on his bare chest. His hands sat completely rested on your hips, his nails digging into your skin. You panted as you got use to the feel of him inside of you.<p>

In seconds, you started rocking. You moaned as your hard mounds slammed back into your chest in time with your rocking. Sasuke arched his back while his hands pulled your hips forward, hoping that would deepen each rocking motion. You stopped rocking and moved your legs. You slid up and then slammed down. That was what you needed. You were preparing to slide up again when he flipped positions. In the process he didn't pull out of you. He placed his hands on either side of your head and then thrusted deep into you. You moaned and spread your legs wider, giving his better access to your entrance. He soon dropped his weight to his elbows as he continued to slam deeper and deeper into you. You screamed in pure ecstasy as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He continued to slam into you as you felt a knot tighten itself around your stomach.

He threw all his weight into his thrust, sending him deeper into you as a scream escaped your mouth, coming on his member. He pounded into a few more times as he did the same. You unwrapped your leg from his waist as he slowly pulled out of you and laid beside you. His hand resting on your shoulder. You turned your head towards him and smiled through your panting.  
>"When you're ready, I'm ready for a round two," you grinned. Sasuke nodded as he began kissing your shoulder and neck.<br>"Then get ready. Because we are going to be up all night long," he grinned. You nodded as he tackled your lips again.

Firedemon95- I want you guys to send me a PM with who you think I should write a separate story for. I will write more individual chapters for this, but I was think I should write a story for my reviewers favorite pairing. Send me a PM with your vote of either Kisa/Ino/Hinata or Sasuke/Kisa. Its up to you. PLEASE CHOSE AND REVIEW!


End file.
